Love, lies, and the ties that bind the heart
by LunarStarFire
Summary: The one thing which had mattered to him most was wasting his time, waiting to long to come to him on it's own. Now he must relinquish his feelings of loneliness and take what is rightfully his, Be it the price. Are his feelings sincere or is he toying?
1. Devotion or Deception?

**A/N: This was Edited and Co-written by ****_KaosNekoVampire_****! Thanks for the help Kaos! ^-^**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in any of the fanfiction in which

typed or written by my own two hands, though I wise I owned Vampire

Knight it sorrowfully belongs to it's rightful owner Kaname-sama's though

maybe one day I can hold half of the rights?! PLEASE?!?!?!

Alright this takes place sometime after Zero's already drank from Kaname. Technically

if you watch the anime it's right after Guilty episode five. I would say there are spoilers and as

well, since I have no idea what has happened so far after this point I would have to apologize

ahead of time if any of this is what really happens. ^-^! Though I highly doubt it since I usually

have a pretty messed up idea of things. Anywho I am glad to be starting off and I will stop

wasting your time and let you get on with the story.

Authors note pt 2~: Gah! Sorry, I seem to use ALOT of Japanese terms in this story so I will try and  
cover a good portion of them now!

Hai= Meaning yes, or okay!  
Senpai/Sempai= The suffix for an upper classmen!  
Ano= The japanese term meaning "Um"  
Iie= Meaning no!  
Chan= Suffix meaning friend or a person whom is more formal then just a peer or someone you are just meeting.  
Kun= The same as "Chan"  
Sama=Suffix used to refer to someone of higher standerds such as a person in charge like Sesshomaru is to Jaken!  
Daijobu= Japanese phrase meaning I'm alright/Are you alright! It depends on how the phrase is used!  
Yorokonde= Meaning 'A pleasure'  
Kawaii=Meaning "Cute  
Arigato/Arigatou= Meaning "Thanks" Or "Thank you"  
Baka= Is a form of insult meaning "Stupid, Fool, or Idiot"  
Hora= "Hey"  
Ijichou-Sempai= The phrase used to identify the chairman of the school! Cross-sama!!  
Ohayo= Good morning.  
Hmmm... If I have seem to forgotten anything please do not hesitate to ask the meaning through reviews or E-mail! ^_^

Ruka: Bout time!

Aidou: Yeah, Inorite?

Ruka: It's not like we really want to be here anyways! I mean come on! There are so many better

things we can be doing.

Kaname: Excuse me, but are the two of you complaining before the story even begins? *Death glare!*

Ruka/Aidou: Kaname-Sama/Senpai!!!!!!! Iie iie iie iie iie!!!! -both shaking head-

Kaname: -Kawaii smile.- Good, May we continue now, Ms?

Me: Haha. Yea... Arigatou Kaname-senpai! ^-^!!

~*Chapter one: Diversion of the truth or Devotion of eternal love?!*~

She looked to the eyes of the male whom had approached.

Confusion, sadness, despair, and fear written upon her face. She

looked back to the vampire hugging onto her form protectively,

trying to listen to what he was speaking to the tall silver

haired male standing no more then a few feet away, though her

thoughts were clouded preventing her from hearing them clearly.

She frowned and placed a hand upon her forehead. "Ano..

Kaname-senpai I--" She paused for a moment, considering his

offer.

The weight of it seemed to tip the scales in

his favor either way and this she was fully aware of. She

knew that if she agreed to the latter of the two she would be

envied and tortured day and night by students alike.. The first

would only keep her in the dark and more then likely that was

not a good thing seeing as how the hallucinations had indeed

became more frequent and worse then before.

She frowned gazing up to the man whom had saved her that

sum of ten years ago. Her eyes staring into his as if she were

trying to unravel some mystery. Which was in fact Kaname Kuran

himself. She turned her attention to the ground, shuffling

through her thoughts.

Kaname seems so different from before. His eyes no longer

reflect kindness and care but instead loneliness and bitterness.

He's like a completely different person. Is he telling me he

loves me to get me away from the subject of my past or is he

simply telling the truth? Zero.... If I agree to the circumstances..

What happens to Zero? Iie... Nothing at all.. Even if I do agree

I will still help him and protect him as before!'

With determination and a soft smile she looked between the two

males. "Kaname-senpai, Iie, Kaname-sama, We will continue this over lunch"

She gave him a firm nod and turned as she gently grabbed a hold of Zero's

wrist and steered him in the direction of the sun dorms.

As they went towards their dorms Zero had a look of confusion

mixed with Something he dare not name, Jealousy. He envied Kaname

Yet at the same time was angry for the idea. Feeling that there was

more to the situation. Why did Yuuki look so distressed when he had

entered himself into the conversation? Was he playing with her mind?

Twisting her feelings for him to buy himself time to scheme out a

few dozen ways to work around telling her about her past? He didn't

have the slightest idea which it would be though he was more then

determined to find out! Kaname was messing with HIS Yuuki after all.

Wait, When did he start claiming her as his?

The thought lingered in his mind until he decided to push it aside

and shook his thoughts away,making a mental note to go and visit Kaname Kuran

the next afternoon, Or day.. Whichever seemed less likely for the two to

be interrupted by Yuuki. Chances are if she had found the two talking she

would become curious and Zero knew that if anything, It would be more then

a pleasant conversation.

He stopped a in his tracks as Yuuki was then turned in confusion to

look into those pale violet hues. She frowned a bit and tilted her head

slightly as her brown locks shifted, pushing her bangs from her eyes she

furrowed her brows. "Zero.. Daijobu?" She blinked and reached up to push his

silver locks from his eyes. Though before her fingers could reach the moon

reflecting silver tendrils he pulled back slightly. "Yuuki, I want to know......

Exactly what Kaname-senpai has told you."

She frowned slightly. Holding her hand near her

chest as she turned her deep brownish colored eyes to the soil. "Ano..

Nothing.. He just said that..." She slightly hesitated. She knew that if she

were to tell him about the coy bribe Kaname was pulling Zero would probably go

try and beat him senseless. Though she knew that he could tell when she was lying

so she decided to tell him the truth. "He... Said that he would tell me tomorrow

at lunch." 'Okay, So it's not the whole truth.. But he doesn't need to know the

whole details. Does he?' He tilted his head slightly and arched a brow. Now standing

with his arms crossed. "That's it? Why was he speaking as if you're his 'Lover'?"

She slightly clenched her fist. Was that what they were talking about earlier?

She inhaled deeply. "Well. We are.... Together... As a couple... I.. He asked me to be

with him earlier and told me he had deep feelings for me. Told me he loves me and well..

I.. You know how I feel for him... How I've felt these past ten years. Though, To be

honest, I'm very confused......" She frowned and looked to the ground blushing lightly.

"There's another person who I care about deeply and I, I feel like I'm being ripped

between the two. They've both been so kind to me and... I just.. I can't seem to

decipher who it is that I would feel the most for......." 'Baka!!!!! He's not as

dense as you would think! He KNOWS who you're talking about!' She frowned and shuffled

her feet, face still towards the ground as she cursed herself for saying such things.

Zero peered to the girl, now in a high state of confusion. 'She has two lovers?

The hell? Now I have to kill someone other then Kaname?' Little did he notice the slight

growl which had escaped his own throat. He tried to cover it with a cough though, Once

he had noticed the odd look he was gaining from the Cross girl. "Hmm.. So do I know this

other guy?" His facial expression remained unchanging. That expressionless look as he

slightly shifted his pose, awaiting her answer.

She tilted her head, looking up to him. 'Eh? Does he not realize who I mean after all?'

She smiled sweetly and blushed lightly. "Well, All I can say is you DO know him, And you're

actually very fond of him!" She turned and looked over her shoulder. "We should be getting

inside and reporting to Ijichou about tonight's activity. " She smiled and headed for the door.

Zero remained where he was for the moment as he pondered on who exactly, she could

be speaking about. When his eyes whent wide. "Shiso-sama?" He walked after the girl, suddenly

more curious then the few seconds ago.

She turned and looked to him as she shook her head slightly. "Iie, And you'll never

be able to guess it." She stuck out her tongue. "I'm not going to tell you even if you guess

so you should give up while you're ahead!"

He sighed and resumed that cool and collected usual Kiriyuu act. He walked down the halls

at her side with his fingers enlaced behind his head as he inhaled deeply and sighed. "Either way..

You still need to stop avoiding telling me things. I can tell the whole Kaname story you told me

wasn't true. You don't have to lie. Just tell me that you'd prefer not to talk about it."

He left the conversation at that and walked into Ijichou's office, Yuuki walking in and standing

next to him.

They told of what had happened during patrol, Leaving out the whole conversation she had

engaged with Kaname in.. Afterwords, they parted and went to their respective dorms.

After showering and dressing in her pajamas, Yuuki was found still laying awake staring

to the crystalized flower Kaname had gotten for her. She inhaled sharply, Contemplating how exactly

she was going to work with Kaname...Before falling into a deep sleep She lay there pondering the

words excanged between herself and Kaname as well as his actions, Wondering exactly what his true

intentions were, If it was a game he was playing to keep from giving her what she had asked for

She had every intention of turning it against him..... Though... She didn't quite know how yet.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Okay, So this is chapter one. Short, I know. Though this is my first fic for Vampire knight, Or well

First fic ever. ^_^!! I hope for the constructive criticism and the helpful hints, though ANY kind of

Response is completely appreciated. Chapter two will hopefully be longer. 3 Ja ne and take care!

~Lunarstar~


	2. A Promise made and Protection forever!

DISCLAIMER!::Yes, The usual disclaimer and I will let you get on!  
As always I do not own any of the characters in this story but only the story it's self  
Wait... I do own Kero, Nuriko. Tee hee..

*(*)*(*)(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

The next morning she awoke with the sharp ringing of Yori's alarm.

Her brown hues coming wide open to only close once more upon seeing the

morning light greeting her with bright beautiful rayes. Was it just her or

did she seemingly feel more and more like she was growing adapt to the night

life like a vampire? Nah! She's just patrolling, thus why she feels so blessing

tired! She rubbed her eyes and slowly, reluctantly removed herself from the bed.

She didn't want to be awake, let alone having to eat with Kaname, Though that was

HER plan.. She told.. Not asked, but told Kaname to meet her for lunch. Which she

was now regretting. She could've more then likely called in sick. Her eyes would

have actually played it out as being true. The lack of sleep that shown within

the brick hues made her look very sick.. Though with the right amount of

foundation after her shower she looked as if she were new.

She frowned slightly as she looked to the bandage upon her neck concealing

the bite marks left by none other then Kiriyuu Zero. She stared at her neck

through the mirror as she reached up tracing her fingertips over the fresh bandage.

Zero hadn't fed in a few days.. This made her worry as her frown spread a bit

wider. She had been insensitive and only worrying about herself these past few days!

She had promised to help and protect Zero, but it seems that just the opposite was

happening! Did she always unconsciously make everything about herself? She cursed

herself softly in her mind as she packed her bag and headed out of the bathroom

and dorm room, on her way to Zero's room.

As she went to knock on the door it came swinging open and her knuckles hit

hard, toned, muscle of Kiriyuu's torso. Her eyes went wide and instantly she bowed

and began her series of apologies. " Gomen!!!!! Gomen! So so very sorry, Zero!"

He only chuckled and patted her head affectionately as he closed the door behind

himself. "Heh.. Yuuki.. What's wrong to have you knocking on my stomach so early?"

That made her pout childishly. "I said sorry, You were opening the door!"

She crossed her arms defensively. This made him laugh a bit more. "Well in any

case.. What's the emergency?" She frowned and looked to the ground blushing

lightly. "Ano.... Well..... You... Haven't fed recently... Aren't you... Y'know?"

He only blinked and inhaled deeply. "Yuuki.... If you're with Kana-" He

was cutoff before he could finish. "Kaname or not I'm still not going to let you

go without blood!" She developed a slightly angry atmosphere to her facial features.

"I mean.... " She frowned and looked to the ground, one arm to her side as the other

hand held her arm in place, as if she had feared her arm were to swing into the air

at any minute for him thinking her a fool. "I promised to be there for you

and I'm not going to let anything stop me from that pro--" This time it was Zero

whom cut her off, with a finger to her lips he tilted his head. "Yuuki, You don't

understand.. You being with Kaname means no one other then Kaname is allowed to

drink your blood... Besides.." He slightly scowled. "I'm not going anywhere Yuuki.

I'm not going to die from lack of blood. The tablets can sustain me."

Her eyes went wide in shock. "Zero! Your body resisted the tablets!

How can you possibly stand before me and speak of such things when you can't even

take them into your body! You still have the need for..... That!" She had paused and

chose her words carefully, as she was speaking loud from anger and annoyance,

There was also a few students passing by and she didn't want to say the wrong thing

and ruin Zero's cover as well as the night class'. Then again the two girls possibly

would've thought it normal the way he speaks to them during the time they are performing

their duties as guardians. She still had yet to figure out why he had choosen to turn all

of the girls against him.

That was another topic for another day, she had decided. She frowned and reached up

pushing a few strands of hair from Zero's face gently, this time he hadn't pulled back like before.

He only reacted by taking her tightly into an embracive hug. "Yuuki..... I'm alright."

Though the blush on her cheeks was proving her to be slightly embarrassed she

reached for her neck, pulling her long chestnut hair aside. "Zero.. Drink from me.... Onegai.

" Her voice was now barely audible, even to Zero. "Let me know you still care and don't hate

me."

The only thing Zero caught from her mummers was the "don't hate me." He frowned and

caressed her neck, his tongue gently lapping over her beating pulse. The halls were cleared,

he saw as much when his eyes changed to that ocean of blood, bearing his fangs. He held her

tenderly, unlike before. Letting his fangs pierce her poricelin skin. The crimson liquid

filling his throat, Honey and spice filtering over his taste buds only to calm the hunger

which had overwhelmed him since lastnight. He lapped at the pinpricks and closed the wounds.

Now standing, his thumb gently caressed the nape of her neck before pulling back stoicly and

picking up his bag. "I could never hate you, Yuuki."

Her face turned twelve shades of red and she frowned looking to the ground. "Zero,

I....." She fell silent and looked to the ground. "I don't want things to change... Promise me?"

She looked up to him with hopeful eyes. Her hopeful look was met with his of loniless and

disappointment. If she could tell the emotions through that thick exterior she would more then

likely shatter before him. He smiled, artificially of course. "Yuuki, Nothing will change. "

His voice did the same hers had only a few moments ago... and all Yuuki was able to make out

was "I ... you"

He cursed himself on the inside... No matter what he shouldn't have said it.. She may

have heard every word... Not that it mattered anyways, she was with Kuran, he knew that all too

well. He shook his head as he was walking for class. What exactly was Kaname-senpai planning

anyways? Was he playing the girl to get to something more important, or was there true feelings

behind his words. These visions.. Are they really from the memories of Kuran.. Or were they

something Zero created from Envy of the man? He didn't know but either way he was more then

determined to figure out every piece of Kaname Kuran's puzzle, As long as it meant Yuuki was

safe... He would take every piece and examine it before ripping it to shreads, even if it meant

killing Kaname to keep HIS Yuuki safe...

Yuuki walked into class as she took her seat. She placed her hand over the bite marks

from Zero's breakfast leaning herself against her hand as her elbow supported her thoughtful self.

Yori looked to the girl and tilted her head. "Yuuki? Daijobu?" Yuuki snapped from her thoughts

abrutly and smiled nodding. "Hai! Dajobu!!!" She giggled softly. Yori blinked and tilted her head slightly

to the left. "Ano.. Didn't Yagari-sensei leave yesterday?!" Yuuki shook her head. "No. He quit yesterday morning!

I saw him just before class heading to speak with Ijichou-sempai! Though that's the reason for the sub yesterday and today! I wonder how long it will take for us to actually get a permanent teacher!" She smiled and turned to the door turning her attention to the now

entering teacher.

A tall, slender woman entered the door with long beautiful red flowing hair. She turned

to the class and smiled gently. "Ohayo, minna. I am your new permanent ethics teacher, Kero Nuriko,

Haji me mashite!" She bowed before the class. Her hair was long and flowing, like a fire gently

burning on an autumn day. Pulled half way back with a garnet barrette which only accented her long locks of hair.

Fringes which adorned her face making her seem much younger then her natural age. Her eyes were a vibrant sea

of crystal clear blue. Sparkling with silver stars in the center. She was wearing a very classy red sweater top with a

knee length black skirt and a pair of black leather boots. She stood straight looking to the rowdy class before her

as she got a stressful, angry look upon her face. "HORA!!!!! IF YOU'RE IN MY CLASS YOU HAVE TO BE

AT LEAST FOURTEEN!!! ANYONE WITH THE ATTENTION SPAN OF A FOUR YEAR OLD PLEASE

EXCUSE YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!" She inhaled sharply as the class stared at her in awe surprised by her

display of anger. Every student fell silent. She smiled and leaned against her desk. "Thank you, Now shall we

begin with the introductions?"

Yuki blinked and sweatdropped. "Ano... Seems I shouldn't have said anything so soon!"  
Yori giggles softly. "Aww, She isn't that bad, Is she?!"

The teacher held up the class roster and started with herself. "As I previously stated I am

Kero, Nuriko. I'm 20 and have lived in "Tokyo, Japan" for 17 of the 20 years. The first three years of my life

were spent in Osaka. I have been a teacher for nearly two and a half years. I have no children nor a spouse and I

have one pet cat at home. I have always dreamed of being an interior designer though I changed my mind at age

eighteen when I grow to be infatuated with my studies and the idea of making my students feel the same as I had!

My siblings would consist of one brother and one sister. My mother and father both died when I was about 17

So I really don't remember much from the time because I've pushed it from my mind. Hmm... I guess I can say

the only reason I'm standing here today is because of my passions to become a teacher!" She gave another brilliant

smile before looking out to the class from her roster. "Any ways.. How about we let.... Aroka, Kia tell of herself?"

The class each took turns to tell of themselves as roll call was made. Each telling their own short stories.

When the time came for Yuuki and Zero they had nearly the exact same story. Though when Ichiru was speaking his

story Yuuki was sitting on the edge of her seat when the expected had come she stood quickly and bowed. "Ano..

Excuse me, but I've known Zero and Ichiru-kun for many years... And well.. When he says 'vampires' I believe he's

referring to the monstrous people whose hearts were so cold to commit such a hideous crime.. Murdering their parents.."

She frowned... And as she was talking Zero stood and walked out.. "I believe that's what he was meaning, Ne, Ichiru-kun?"

He blinked and shrugged, not blinking as the door slammed behind his twin, Not saying anything in response.

The females instantly began to sympathize with the silver haired male. "Aww. Poor Ichiru-kun! You must be devastated"

..." Just terrible..... Such evil people!" Yuuki frowned and took her seat as the teacher began to try and settle the riot of

sympathy within the room. She waved her hand and spoke softly. "Now now, We must finish quickly so please take your

seats and so Ichiru-kun and Zero-kun your condolences later, Ne?" She smiled and now sat upon the center of her nearly

bare desk. "Class, I ask that you do reviews for chapters 24-26 and please show your work, I want to know how and why

you came to the answers." She clapped her hands now jumping from the desk to land elegantly upon her feet. "The bell

shall be sounding in about one minute, Please remember to do your work and return here Monday with the results in hand.

If they are late 50% will be marked off of the total! Enjoy your weekend and Sayonara!"

As if on cue the bell rang and the students stood, bowed and headed for the door. Yori looked at Yuuki as they were

exiting their rows of seats. "She's a little off, Ne?" She whispered softly. Yuuki only answered with a slight nod before frowning

bowing to Yori. "Gomen-nasai, Yori-chan, Demo... I need to get to Zero!" She took off quickly, pushing through the crowd of

students which stood in her way. She barreled out the door and got shoved right into Zero's arms. "HORA!!!! THAT'S NOT

NICE!" She ranted before noticing Zero's arms around her shoulders. "Ano..." Her cheeks flushed a crimson color as she turned

her head to look up into those pale violet hues, turning quickly to bow a few times. "Gomen Zero!!!!!"

He placed a hand upon her head gently, ruffling her hair. "It's alright, Yuuki." He would've smiled at her innocence had

he not been feeling full of hate at the moment. His brother had just spilled nearly every detail of his background without blinking a

lash.. As if he hadn't cared for the people whom were once his parents... He inhaled deeply. It was no ones business of their past.

The most he had ever told anyone other then Yuuki and Ijichou was that he was an orphan which had been found and accepted by

Ijichou and Yuuki. He didn't want the whispers of sympathy and suspense. Hell, As far as he was concerned, his past was of no

ones concern!

Yuuki saw the pain in those eyes. She knew no one but her could truly see it... Though she did... She seen it as clear as

the ocean on a bright sunny morning. Her eyes filled with sorrow as she reached up and brushed his cheek softly. "Zero... I.... I wish

that I can make it better.... If, There's anything..... I can do at all let me know, Alright?" She moved her hand away and looked to the

floor. "I know you say it's none of my concern though... I... I don't care if you despise me!!!! Just let me worry and.... " Her voice fell

to a whisper. "Let me protect you.."

He frowned and tilted her head to meet her brown hues. The halls were clear and he leaned down wrapping his arms around

her small frame as he brushed his lips against her ear gently. "I could never hate you. You shouldn't be worrying though... My sorrow is

nothing compared to the troubles I, myself, have put you through!" She leaned back a bit and looked up to him as she tilted her head to

the left, chestnut hair shifting to flow into her new pose. "You've not caused me trouble, Zero... If anything you've-" She was cut off...

By someone clearing their throat?!?!?! She spun quickly, blushing... From the scene if no one had heard a majority of their conversation

one would assume they are lovers... Though.. This person knew better... "Yuuki-sama." He cleared his throat. "Your presence is requested

in the courtyard." He awaited her to respond..

Yuuki's eyes went the size of saucers. She nearly choked upon her own words. "A-Aidou-senpai?!?! " She nearly backed into Zero

again had his hand not been upon her upper back still. She was obviously shocked. "Ano... H-hai... Of course!" She took a few steps for him.

"Though... Why are you here?! I mean... I know who I am meeting with but why did he send you?! I think I can make it there on my own."

Aidou dismissed most of her questions. "Kaname-senpai would also like Zero-kun to join you. I am only here because Kaname-senpai wishes

me so. " He stood with his arms crossed as he awaited for the two to begin walking for the courtyard of the Tsuki-dorm.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

AN: Hai-hai! A slightly longer chapter then last time! Ne? Always a good thing! I hope for many reviews!!!

If I receive enough when I decide to cut off the story, I may just decide to add onto it and turn it into a series. ^_~ As I hear

that reviews are scarce lets go for....... 34 before the end of March? ^-^! I hope to get a lot of reviews!!!! And only one person per review

submitting counts!!!! so please R&R! I can't stress how useful it is to us writers, new and old!

Ruka: You all had BETTERED review!! *Death glare* That would mean I can have a chance with Kaname-sama..... Maybe...?

Aidou: Ha!! Yeah right! He's already with Yuuki.

Rima... Unenthusiastically: -sama......................................

Shiki: Hmmmmmmmm...................

Kaname: Look, The readers are less likely to review if you're just sitting here pressing the matter in their faces.. Even if you're a

vampire... It's like me telling the ocean not to make tidal waves...... Useless... *Snicker*

Me: B-b-b-b-b-b-but!!!!!! WE NEEED THEM!!!! T-T Ruka-san! Be nice or I will have to tear you to shreads in an upcoming fic, or

chapter... Whichever comes first!

Anyways! Ja ne everyone!  
-BTW, Ja ne means See ya later! Tee hee! -


	3. Curiosity and confessions!

Hmm... Feels like I haven't written in forever. Lol Not like you would be able to tell. Just now uploading and I've written this probably sometime last year..  
I really need to write more, faster! Anyways!  
The usual disclaimer and I will be letting you on your way! I own nothing but the Story line, the penny in mah pocket, and the dearly odd Kero, Nuriko...  
Thanks, and please enjoy the third installment of Love, lies, and the ties which bind the heart!

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Along the way to the tsuki-dorms Yuuki looked to Aidou as she had a slightly frustrated look upon her face. "Ano.... Why did YOU

come?" He smiled slyly and folded his arms over his chest. "Well, Kaname-Sama asked me to come and escort you safely to have

lunch with him.. That and he had wanted Zero-kun's appearance there as well." He shrugged as he looked to Zero and arched a brow, Zero

only shared his facial expression. "Eh?" Zero smirked. Yuuki looked between the two vampires. "Would you two stop that?!" Aidou

blinked and looked to Yuuki. "Huh?!" He was obviously lost.. Yuuki frowned. "You guys look as if you're sharing a secret!" Zero

smirked. "Maybe we are, Heh." She only scowled. "HMPH!" She turned and stomped towards the dorms. Aidou and Zero, oddly, hit

their right hands to their foreheads at the same time before running off after her.

Upon entering the court yard Aidou bowed as Kaname spoke his "thanks" and then smiled. "Yorokonde, Kaname-sama!"

He turned and took his leave, giving the three their time alone in peace. ( AN: Fan girls in tow though... Zero obviously scared off

Kaname's and kept Aidou's at bay! xD) Kaname stood to greet his two guests as he smiled and then held open arms in the direction of Yuuki, welcoming her into

his loving embrace. She took a few reluctant steps forward and hesitantly returned his hug before she pulled back suddenly, crimson

cheeks, looking to the ground frowning. She opened her mouth to speak but her words were concealed by a soft warm finger lingering

upon her pink lips. He pulled her into another hug as he kissed her forehead. "Yuuki.... You look more down then I had expected.. Are

you not sleeping well?"Her confusion and sadness melted and turned to something more fierce, Anger. Her face looked red enough to

boil an egg. "CAN YOU STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD AND DODGING THE QUESTION!?!? WHAT OF MY PAST SCARES

YOU TO THE POINT OF LYING TO ME?!" She nearly broke into tears and he went to quickly comfort her though she smacked his hands

away. "Iie.... Don't....." She sniffled and kept her head turned towards the ground. Kaname frowned and for once didn't refuse letting Zero

close to comfort Yuuki. He wanted so bad to tell her of her past, But... If he did there was something inside himself telling him that if

she found out before the appointed time she wouldn't only hate him.. and herself... But she would try and commit some kind of self mutilation

or worse suicide... That he didn't want above anything else... He knew he wouldn't be able to live without her emotionally.. Though if she weren't

alive at all. His life would be more then meaningless. He would only be a mere shadow of his real self knowing he was fault for her actions and

suffering. He couldn't bare that above losing her love. If hating him was what it took to keep her from the main suffering which would be worse then

now in the long run... That he would bare with better, even if it made him miserable...

Zero was standing with his arms around her, running his fingers through her brown hair. If he hadn't been mistaken.. It had grown a

few inches recently... Though he could've sworn she had just gotten it cut two days ago?! Eh, it was probably just the lack of sleep and

blood toying with his mind. Either way, She sobbed silently onto his school jacket. Kaname frowned and ran his fingers through his hair

as he inhaled deeply. "Yuuki. Gomen... Demo, I can not tell you yet... Though.... Soon.." She kept her face buried into Zero's jacket.

"Soon? What difference does it make?! If you're so scared of losing me then you have no reason to hold back.. I gave you my word..

Either way I will stand by it..." She spoke in soft sobs though still monotone.

He inwardly winced at the tone of her voice, seemingly soulless. He somewhat understood where she was coming from..

missing such a large portion of her memory was like missing herself completely, not knowing who she was.. Or where she came from.

She was indeed upset about it which made the holding it in all the much harder, though he knew she was to find out sooner then later.

He just didn't know exactly how soon. He looked to the ground before walking over and gently pulling her from a slightly reluctant Zero's

embrace, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes with hers. He tried to force a smile and did so successfully. "Yuuki, You're stronger then

I had thought. As well as brighter, not that I had deemed you as ignorant, though as I said before... You, after remembering your past,

will more then likely wish to go back to being blinded of the past. Do you really think I want to keep you from finding out who you are?

I only wish to protect my precious girl from harm, and who is to say those memories will not turn out to be worse then either of us think?

Or know? Yuuki, Aishiteru itsumademo, and nothing will change that. No matter what you were to think of me or who I am." He leaned down

and placed a tender kiss upon the edge of Yuuki's lips, gaining a small gasp from the guardian, as well as a slightly angered look from Zero,

before he turned his back to the two. He smiled softly and looked to her eyes, seeing them flash a beautiful shade of red, as if reflecting the

hunger within his own hues. He inhaled and stood straight as he smiled to her still lovingly. "I fear it is time for you to yet again retire to your

rooms, I will cancel night class for tonight just to let you get the rest in which you need, My love, Oyasumi-nasai." He took her hand

within his own and kissed the back of her palm softly, earning a soft, though still angered, blush from the child. "O-oyasumi."

With an agitated Zero in tow Yuuki headed for the sun dorms, Contemplating her actions... How was she going to get her

history out of Kaname-sama? There had to be a way, Ne? If so she was hoping to find it soon so she could end the charade and get on

with her life, if that was even what she could call it as of the moment. Can you really be living if you have no idea if your name is even

really your name, Your birthdate... Really that?! Or if you were even born?! How does she not know that she wasn't created.. Like a clone?!

She didn't, and that was her problem.. But she knew darn well that she would more then definitely find out, even if it meant losing her 'Life'

to do so and become Kaname's for eternity... Though she'd die before she let that happen. Besides..... She had promised HIM that she wouldn't

change for the world... And she wasn't about to let Kaname-sama be more then that.

Zero frowned as he watched Yuuki walk a few steps ahead of him, feelings stirring in the pit of his stomach. He sighed. He

knew that she didn't need his problems to be a burden, The girl had her own share for crying out loud. Though something deep was stirring

within him. He knew that one of the many feelings was the love he had held so secret from the girl and that was growing stronger with

every minute, no, every second that passed. The other was obvious. Since it had been more then two or three days since he had last

fed the one thing stinging at his stomach and mind was the need for blood, his eyes almost seemed to glow a light red hue permanately?!

Eh, oh well. He would get inside and have a few tablets. Though this aching was still knocking at his mind.. And stomach. He looked to

his hand which was now reaching for Yuuki's against his will. He closed his eyes and drew his hand back to his side.. Not even noticing

they had just entered the building... She smiled and bowed before him, saying her "goodnight" before heading for her dorm.

Though it wasn't night, but their sleeping time...

That hand of Zero's which seemed very disobedient tonight shot up and gently caught her wrist. Zero studdered as she had

turned to face him "Y-Yuuki... Ano... Want to grab.... A snack?" She looked up to him slightly shocked as she tilted her head and nodded slightly.

Did she just hear Zero, HER Zero studder?! Eh?!?! When did she start naming him HERS?! She inhaled, shaking the thought as she smiled up to him.

"Hai, Zero. I would very much! " She sweat dropped. "Kehe! Lunch wasn't much of a meal, was it? Sorry for that." She slightly scratched

the back of her head. Zero only smiled, genuinely. She looked up to him and giggled a bit as she wrapped her arms around the hand that

had seconds ago found it's way around her wrist. "Where to sir!?" That was odd... His eyes flashed a bloodlust red before returning to normal.

"Umm.. Well... I'm going to run to my room to grab a few things, less you want to eat there." He blinked and looked towards the door, trying

to keep her from seeing his eyes incase they did their little trick again.

She blinked and nodded. "Mm. Alright! Want me to cook?!" He looked to her for a minute and sweatdropped. "How about we

ask the chef for some professionally made Curry and rice balls? Or maybe Udon?" She smiled and nodded. "Hai!" She began leading them

towards the kitchen and once they grabbed the food he pulled them towards the room... Yuuki didn't seem to notice his slightly quickened

pace, nor did she care to. She had too much on her mind.

Once they entered the room she moved to set up the food and sat down infront of it, Zero blinked and looked to her before she

gripped onto his wrist asking him to sit. "Itadekimasu!!!!" She picked up some sticks and began eating the Curry. "Mmm. So good!!!"

He only stared at her. His eyes now unchanging of the deep garnet color which had been dancing around them before. He leaned closer to

Yuuki and lapped his tongue over the flesh of her neck before whispering in her ear. Both actions gained a soft gasp from the girl yet the

words from his mouth caught her attention the most. "Aishiteru, Yuuki-chan." He had whispered, making her cheeks turn nearly eight shades

of red. She was frozen.. Great! He says 'I love you' and the most you can do is sit in place... Not even an, I love you too or. I'm with Kaname-sama?!

Zero reached slowly for the food within her hands as he pulled it away gently, and easily since she obviously was in complete shock, he

sat it aside and gently leaned her back. He moved to hover over her frame and trailed kisses from her neck to her cheek, to her forehead and then

down her nose before stopping and placing a lingering kiss over the corner of her lips, the same area Kaname had placed his own a couple

hours ago. He leaned up and looked down to her body as he moved his right hand up and began slowly unbuttoning her buttons. She

blushed brightly and only watched his actions, fear in her body as she had caught the color of his eyes, feeling it wasn't just blood the man

hungered for but something more intimate... More passionate. She reached up and caressed his cheek lightly. "Zero-kun.. Ano... At least

be careful?" She frowned and this led Zero to acknowledge her fear. What the hell was he doing?! The girl is with Kaname and game on

his behalf or not he was probably on the brink of screwing up her only way of finding out about her past. He moved to sit on his knees

above her body as he clenched his left fist at her right side, piercing his palm with his nails to bring about a small amount of his own blood,

taming the larger portion of his problem, though the idea of food still kicked at him. He frowned and leaned down, pressing his forehead to

Yuuki's as he closed his eyes. "Yuuki... Gomen.." He inhaled.

She sensed his hunger and tilted her head slightly. "Ano.. If you can't have one thing atleast you can feed... One hunger. " She frowned and

brushed her hair back. Giving him full access with no barriers or obstacles. She reached up and pushed a few strands of hair from the sea of blood known

at the minute as his eyes. She smiled softly. "Zero-kun. I..... I hope you're not screwing with me on what you said... Demo.. Don't worry about

your actions. I see the pain in your eyes and you shouldn't worry, I am alright... And... If you hadn't stopped..... I.." She blushed brightly.

He said nothing, but leaned down and drank from her veins, carefully, as if afraid of breaking the rarest flower of all. He leaned back up and

she continued after shaking off the now slight arousal she had gained from the feeding. New feeling?! Or just newly recognized? "I wouldn't of

been upset with you... Ano.." Her voice grew very silent. "Though I am with Kaname-sama, I feel my heart leaning more towards that other person,

even if he doesn't know who he is........ I believe I love him very much too." She was looking away, cheeks redder then moments before. She closed

her eyes as she had forgotten that he had even bit her and that she was slightly bleeding. He licked the blood staining her neck as he moved to help

her sit up and wrapped his arms around her. "Yuuki, Gomen, I shouldn't have done that no matter the circumstances...." He looked to her head

of luscious hair as he placed a kiss upon the top of her head. "I... Can't make excuses..... And I wouldn't have said it had I not meant

it. " He tilted her head up. "Though. I know you're with Kaname and even if I don't like him the most I can say is at least he isn't physically

harming you in any way. Which I am happy with though the way he is treating you, your past, I don't like it. I... Want to beat the answers

out of him senselessly." He slightly shook his head. "Yuuki, you deserve better. If he makes you happy even in the smallest form, that

is all that matters. But if one slip from your tongue that he isn't, I will do something about it, That's not a threat.... It's a promise."

She smiled up to him as she leaned up, returning his previous kiss to the corner of his own lips. "I'm alright. Though...

I feel he's only holding onto me because he knows all of the details of my past and doesn't want to tell me for he has done something

or played some kind of larger role then expected...." She frowned.

When Yuuki kissed him, It was his turn to change facial shades. He looked to her and slightly nodded. The memories or

visions he was having, did they have anything to do with Yuuki? Was it really her past?! Or was it just some kind of childish way of screwing

with Zero's mind more then what was expected from Kuran?! He already knew that Kaname was doing something and finding ways to dig

under his skin.. He KNEW Kaname had something up his sleeve, Just what and why were the remaining questions. And.. Well.. Did they

involve Yuuki? Something within him had answered that last one with a strong 'yes'. They had to involve the girl, Why else would he be

so worried for her well being and weather or not she was still attached to him. If he really loved her it shouldn't matter, as long as Yuuki was

happy then that should be all he asked for... Though... That seemed the least of Kaname's worries......

Zero stood and helped her up after eating as planned he walked her back to the dorm, letting her know he was going to speak with Ijichou

about patrolling alone tonight since the night classes was canceled on Yuuki's behalf. He smiled and turned once knowing she was inside safely.

Walking down to Ijichou's office...

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Alrighty, Adult references.. Love confession...Blood sucking.... Curry... Sleep.. Mystery... Anything else you can add to make it a better

Chapter? D: -Giggles- Well this chapter just raised the rating of the story a bit..... Not saying it more then definitely won't get 'worse'

sooner or later either way it flows... Though I really was slightly hoping to refrain from anything too harsh in this story! ^-^!!! Guess I

should type a clean version sooner or later for 16-. Anyways since this isn't even published as I said in the last chapter please R&R,

when you do so it helps writers whom are just beginning to write actually improve! TBH... , I've been working on this fic for about

five-seven days, Though, I wouldn't mind making it an ongoing project! I'm getting to be curious myself as to what is to happen between the

two possible matches... Kaname+Yuuki or Zero+Yuuki?!?! Hmm... Debating to make it readers choice. ^-^! So if you want an opinion

you should probably post it in my reviews, Oh.. And if you E-mail me, it counts as a review in my eyes as well! Ja ne Minna!!!!

Ruka: Least this time there wasn't too much between HER and Kaname-sama

Aidou: Ooooh... Looks like it may turn to be a bigger fight for the love of Yuuki................ Errm....... Sama.. ,;

Rima: *Snickers and Smirks*

Shiki: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.... -- ( Debating much?! He said the same thing last time, Iie? =\ )

Kaname: -Looks between the four and scratches chin.- Any person.. WHO messes with MY YUUKI I will do none other then serve the

ultimate punishment!

Shiki: Hmmmmmmmmm?.............................. -Glances to Kaname but then gazes off again.-

Me: -blinks and frowns.- Guys look, I really don't feel like having to break up a fight, alright?! Get along like good little children and

we will all be happy, Cross me and I will deal YOU the ultimate punishment..... Yes, even you Kaname.

Kaname: -Blinks- Heh.

Shiki: Hmmm...

Me: Shiki, The hell? Are you constipated there or just overly exerting yourself thinking on something?!

Shiki: Neh? Oh. It's nothing................. -Blink-blinky-blink-

Me: suuuure it isn't..... Like your eyes say nothing at all.... I know! I see right through you Shiki-sama! D:

Anyways as stated probably a million times, R&R please? T~T It's the only way to afford paying for Shiki's pocky

since he's beginning to run dry.. That and the fact I need gas monahy to get him and Rika back and forth to job sites...

So.. Hai! R&R!!!! -Glances into the stash and pouts.- Shiki-sama, Someone must've raided the pocky-awesome-ness....

There's one box missing from the remaining fourteen. -Aidou-senpai, munching on choco-pocky.- *GASPS* Oh, eem, geee!!!!! AIDOU!!!

*Glare.* THAT WAS SHIKI'S!!! *Chases, looks back and waves.* JA NE MINNA!!! *Glomps and takes the box, tossing it to Shiki-sama,

then hands Aidou a box of choco-covered cherries in place.- Here, Leave Shiki-sama's stash alone. It's for him and Rima only! ,;

Shiki: -Glares evilly to Aidou as nibbles at a pocky stick within the corner of his mouth- Hmmmmm....

+Side note--- Minna means "All/Everyone"+  
+Oyasumi means Goodnight+  
+Pocky and Udon are Japanese food, Pocky being strawberry or chocolate covered biscuts(Usually) and Udon a type of noodle!+  
+Aishiteru means "I love you" while Aishiteru Itsumademo means "I love you eternally"+  
+Gomen means "Sorry"+  
+Demo Means "But"+  
+Itadekimasu means "Lets eat/ I'm ready to eat" It's kind of like a japanese prayer said before consuming food.+  
+ Hmm... Looking over all of this now.... I really think I should've made it where Kaname's touch was cold... But then again that's a typical feat of a vampire. ^_^ And I like being odd!+


	4. Rest and Relaxation

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight and yet wish I did because I would love to own Kaname and Zero and Shiki, and Aidou, and Yuuki  
And.... *48 hours later* And that awesome Kurenai maria.... And then the whole school building.... And.... *Yawns* I only own Kero, Nuriko whom will  
Surely appear in more chapters to come. *Yawn-yawn* Why don't you go head and read while I catch some Z's?

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The morning light shined brightly in through the curtians of a certian brown headed girl. She yawned and rubbed sleepily at her

eyes. She turned and swung her feet over the edge of the bed, seemingly feeling a thick liquid beneath her toes. This made her look to the

ground. Her eyes widened at the sight which she had not been prepared to see... Crimson puddles all about the floor and now upon

her feet. It was spreading... Moving up and across the walls in rapid, swift movements. She gasped in fear and pulled her legs to the

bed, wrapping her arms around them and leaning her head against her knees, sobbing silently.

Yori must have already left. It was about nine am and Yuuki hadn't heard a word of worry from her roommate. She looked, now

terrified, to the clock.. Hoping it was class that caused Yori's absence.. Not something different. The blood... It was a hallucination, Ne?

She jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom as she splashed water on her face before turning to inhale deeply, no sign of blood,

and turn on the shower. She stripped herself of her gown and climbed into the heated water letting it wash away the illusions and horrible

nightmares. Who was these people she was seeing glimpses of in her dreams?! Why were they there? Are they, connected to her some how?

She shivered as the many possibilities ran through her head and washed her hair before the water turned too cold. She had forgotten to

grab clothing so she grabbed the nearest thing to clothing and wrapped a towel around her body. She must have not heard the knocking

of the door or Zero's voice calling out to her because when she exited the bathroom, not paying any attention to her surroundings, she

closed the door and turned nearly dropping the towel which concealed her body's most private areas.

Upon seeing Yuuki in her current state, Zero's cheeks flushed and he could do nothing more then stare at her silky skin which

was left visible from the lack of clothing, yet also dripping from the shower she had just taken. He cleared his throat as Yuuki did the same

and only moved to the closet.. Oddly seeming as though she didn't mind his presence as she adjusted the towel to be around her waist,

with her back to him, and pulled on a bra and the white button-up shirt from her school uniform. She then slipped on underwear and the

skirt as she dropped the towel, letting it pool to the floor around her feet. She zipped up the skirt and turned, blushing as she looked to

her friend. "Zero... Ano... Daijobu?" She walked over and sat next to him, pushing his bangs from his eyes.

Zero blushed very lightly. This was not what he had expected from the girl. He had anticipated her ranting and raving about

him entering her dorm without permission and how he should have respect for her and her property... Not........................... THIS!

She only giggled softly and moved to sit on his lap, leaning her head against his shoulder as her hand traced down his chest,

playing with the buttons of his jacket. She spoke softly. "You're so silent. I assume you came to talk with me about something... Ne?"

She looked up to him, that brilliant smile shining brightly.

He only blinked and tilted his head slightly before lifting her from his own lap and sitting her upon the bed. "Yuuki, This is not

the time for childish jokes and playfulness. Why weren't you in class this morning?" This made her face changed to resemble that of

sadness and regret. "Ano, Gomen-nasai Zero..... Errrmmm.. I had overslept and.. Well." She looked to her lap, now rubbing gently at

her arms. He hadn't noticed it but now she looked a bit different... Her eyes? No.. Her hair. That was it... It seemed a little longer then

last night... What the heck was going on!? Was she taking drugs?! Her hair shouldn't be nearly to her mid-back like that already!!! He sighed

and ran his fingers through his hair. Eh, maybe the hair thing was all in his head... Maybe he was looking for faults in Yuuki that would maybe

turn himself and his emotions, or even Kaname and his, away from her. Was that it? He frowned. "Yuuki, maybe Kaname is right.... You

should rest more, I will take care of the patrolling for the next few nights.. You, you need to rest and regain your strength." He caressed

her cheek. "Your face is pale and your eyes dark. Don't worry.. Just sleep." He gave a small smile and kissed her forehead, protectively.

"Sleep, Yuuki. Ja."

He turned to head for the door when he felt a soft tug upon his sleeve. Yuuki was hugging her knees to her chest, looking frightened.

"Zero... Ano, Onegai? Stay till I fall asleep?" She looked to the floor, not once letting their eyes meet as she feared him seeing the blood in her eyes

which marked the walls and floor of her room.

Zero only sighed inwardly with his hands in his pockets and nodded. "Alright.. As long as you get to sleep." He moved to sit upon

Yori's empty bed (Class was still in session after all. He had only went to check on Yuuki). Yuuki sat up and shook her head. "Hmm mmm"

He arched a brow and tilted his own as his silver strands gave way and flowed with gravity. "Eh?" He stood and moved to sit upon the floor

next to her bed. This wasn't where she had wanted him exactly either but she figured she'd let it be... He was doing her a favor by staying after all.

She laid back in the bed, only looking to Zero's eyes now. Trying to turn all thoughts of the hallucinations from her mind as she smiled softly.

"Arigato, Zero." She closed her eyes falling silent. He said nothing yet gently moved his hand to ruffle her hair a bit. "Iie. Just rest." He could tell something

was bothering her, maybe the fact of her lack of memories... Or maybe the idea of Kaname playing with her mind. He propped his arm upon the bedside

and watched the angel before himself, drift into her slumber.

Zero himself had fallen asleep with his head upon the edge of her bed and Yuuki's arm had found it's way to gently sit upon his head in a loving

manner. Yori had opened the door to see the two resting as such with a soft smile upon her face. 'When will those two actually give in to their temptation?'

She walked to her bed and gently placed her books at the foot as she grabbed some clothing from her portion of the closet, Trying to keep from waking the

sleeping couple.

Yuuki yawned softly as she unknowingly caressed Zero's head, Slightly shocked as she sat up in the bed and looked to him. Speaking above a whisper.

"Z-Zero.." 'He stayed.... The whole time.... And, fell asleep?' She couldn't help but giggle softly. The soft gasp from the opposite direction of the room had startled

her, She jumped slightly and looked to Yori, bright red colors adorned her face. "Ano.. It-It's not what you think... I.. Overslept and... Zero came to check up on me

when he kinda stumbled in after I had showe---" Yori only giggled softly and shook her head, whispering. "Iie. I don't need to be acknowledged of the details. Just,

be a little quite or you may wake him." Yuuki looked to his sleeping form. She had never noticed how serene he had looked when he was sleeping, till now.. Even if he

were having a nightmare the expression upon his face would be a total cover-up to that situation. He seemed to be dreaming of the most peaceful thing possible.. Though

She wondered what exactly that may be to Zero. Someone who barely showed his feelings had to have some kind of place thought up to keep himself sane, Especially

in Zero's case.. She only hoped that from here on things would be looking brighter for the hunter gone vampire.

She laid back, watching him as Yori trailed into the bathroom to take her shower, Her eyes scanning, remembering every curve of his face and neck. She

rested her right hand beneath her head of brunette hair as her left hand moved to gently run through Zero's. She thought she had heard Zero speak, though even if he had

it was hard to make out what he had said. She closed her eyes just as she felt a hand move to enlace fingers with her. She blushed lightly and opened her eyes to meet those

light violet hues.

"Yuuki, Gomen.. Seems I have fallen asleep on watch" He streched slightly and looked to her as he arched a brow. "Though you should still be sleeping." He

released her hand and moved to stand before sitting now on the edge of her bed. She sat up and giggled nervously. "Hehe Ano.. I'm alright now. Full of energy, I'm no

longer pale, Am I?" She pointed to her face which only earned a slight shaking of the head from Zero. "Iie... Though you should rest a bit more." He patted her head before

turning for the door. "I'm going to grab a bite, Want something?" She blinked... Did he mean a tablet? She slightly nodded. "Hai. I- I'll come with" He only shook his head.

"No, Rest for the final time. Don't make me force you." He smirked.

She inwardly winced and nodded slightly, laying back as she pulled the covers over her chest. "Hai.." She watched him exit the door and close it behind himself.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Well, Not to bad of a chapter, Though more of a quality ZeroxYuuki scene. Just wanted to add some of Yori in there for a well

balanced story! ^_^!! Though this probably isn't exactly as I had thought out so far. Hmm. Chapter four cut off abruptly, It's mainly cause

Chapter five is going to be taking place from when Zero left the room... Is he really grabbing lunch or does his intentions go beyond a friendly

meal?? Find out next chapter.

Ruka: I swear, Not even a single mention of myself in the story so far! Why is this Luna-sama!?

Me: Eh.. Well... You most likely have a good part coming up! Gotta satisfy the Ruka fans as well! Ne?

Ruka: Hmph! I hope so!

Akatsuki: Ruka... I am sure that even if we are not mentioned Luna-sama has her reasons.

Me: Oh definately, I hope that I get a mention of everyone in, and if not then those soul persons will have an individual fic all their own,

not like I hadn't planned on working for such anywho!

Shiki: Hmm.......

Rima: Shiki, You're not acting like yourself... "Hmm" isn't the meaning of a healthy person's attitude, not to mention.. yours. Are you eating well?

Shiki: .............. *Blink, shake of the head*

Rima: Not enough reviews I suppose. *Holds out a stick of the second to last box of pocky.* Here.

Kaname: Ms. Luna, May we continue with the story, please?

Me: Yes, Yes.. By all means!!!

Ja ne and Review review review (It means so much to poor Shiki-kun! REMEMBER THE POCKY!!!)

Aidou: *Enters room* Why am I unable to give my opinions, I am usually one of the first to speak at the end of each chapter!!

Me: Ah ha ha! Adou-senpai! Welcome.. You're about thirteen or fourteen lines too late, Gomen!

Adou: *Pouts* But, Luna-sama.....

Me: Oh, Alright... =\

Aidou: YAY! Alright, I think Zero has something up his sleeve, But you need to wait for the next chapter to find out! Kehehehe! And..

*Points to random fangirl* BANG!

Me: Hmm... I believe about 90% of that was already mentioned! ^_^!!!!!!! Oh well, Take care and happy belated by a few days thanksgiving!!!

Aidou: AND MERRY EARLY X-MAS! Ha! Beat ALL of you to it.

Me: Aidou-senpai.... Ano... Christmas isn't for another good while yet! Kehe! More like.... 9 months!

-Aidou pouts and waves at the random girls.- Oh well.  
Me: *Wraps arm around Aidou and Shiki's arms.*

Aidou: Yay! -Huggles Luna-sama-

Me: Anywho, See you all next chapter!! ^_^


	5. Strengths and BrainSTORMing!

Hmm... I don't own, yada only story line.. Yada... and Kero, Nuriko... Yep yep... You know the drill And have heard it all before! Please enjoy the fifth chapter of LLTTBTH!

Zero left the room and turned to the right as he headed for the front doors of the sun dorm. He obviously had other plans then

spending a lovely lunch with Yuuki in mind. The direction in which he was headed gave his intentions away. The sky was quickly growing

dark as water droplets broke through the atmosphere and scarcely fell upon the vampire's face, making his silver locks become matted

to his slightly pale flesh. He pushed the hair from his eyes as he inhaled deeply and jumped over the fence with ease, landing on the solid

ground below. He stood and moved onwards to his destination, The moon dorms.

Ichijo, Ruka, Rima, Akatsuki, and Aidou were sitting on the couches in the lobby, while 'Shiki' was sitting upon the nook near the

window watching the rain fall as he began scheming more about how he were to make his plans come a reality. Shiki only smirked when he

saw Zero approaching.

The oblivious groups attention was diverted to the doors flying open from their conversation. As they opened with a loud bang

they revealed the silhouette of a very disturbed Kiriyuu, Zero. He growled lowly as lightning struck behind his form giving the illusion of

a pure evil being.

Ruka gasped, knowing his intentions, Or so she believed. She stood and took a mere four steps forward until she felt four warm

fingers and a thumb wrap around her wrist which was accompanied by a soft voice. "Iie, Ruka.. Let him be.. You're no match for him at this

point. He only seeks one thing... Kaname.." She frowned and only stared as the man threatening Kaname's life. She fell back to her seat, fearing

the idea that this man could possibly even come close to killing Kaname-sama.. It can't happen, can it? She only shook her head. "Akatsuki,

were going to let that man enter?" Akatsuki gave her a soft smile. "You must remember, Kaname-senpai is never alone.." She pouted a bit.

"Though what about the anger upon his face? He looks as if he could kill with the swing of a hand... " He only tried to comfort her, and

finally calmed her, even though she was more then curious about the outcome of this.

None of the others dared to even challenge him or the powers in which the Kiriyuu brother may have earned. They all knew to well the

extent of his strength as a couple of the other students from night class had seen him easily break the hand of the vampire which had threatened

his and Yuuki's life when searching for Kiriyuu, believing him to be the cause of Shizuka's death.

Zero said not a single word but took it upon himself to find Kaname as he ignored the other members of his now fellow race and

headed up the stairs, water dripping from his clothing, skin, and hair as he did so. The only thing which was running through his mind was

to figure out every bit of Kaname's intentions, weather or not he was willing to speak them, he was more then sure to get the pureblood to make

his thoughts vocal.

Ruka frowned as she stood and bowed. "Excuse me, I am not feeling well and choose to excuse myself to my room." She had indeed

still not fed in some amount of time and this worried Akatsuki more then his own health. He stood and offered his hand to the girl. "Shall I see you

safely to your room?" She waved a hand slightly as the other met her forehead. "Iie, Akatsuki, I'm alright... Just need a bit of rest. If it's Zero you're

worried about I am more then positive he wants nothing to do with any of us but more to do with Kaname-sama." She smiled a bit. "Arigato though."

She turned and headed up the stairs, going the same direction as Zero. Her excuse was false as she had let curiosity get the best of herself and wanted

to eavsdrop on the rivaling vampires. If Kaname-sama hadn't want anything to do with that Cross girl then his problems would be very small. Though

since he did, It wasn't only causing himself problems, but Ruka as well as Yuuki kept herself from getting through the barrier to Kaname's heart. Which

was hard enough without the competition. Though that was the least of her worries as of the moment. She came upon the hall in which Zero's footsteps

were heard from and hid behind the corner out of Zero's possible vision.

As soon as Zero found the scent of the being he was looking for he pushed the cracked door to Kaname's office open with brute force, making them

hit the walls with a thud just as he had done to the front doors of the entrance to the dorms. A low growl perched once more within his throat, he approached Kaname's

desk and slammed his hands upon the wooden surface, a small crack giving way beneath his right fist. "Kuran, Kaname... Your intentions.. What are they!!??!? WHAT

DO YOU PLAN TO DO WITH YUUKI?!" His voice was demanding and rattled the windows more then mother nature in her worst form.

Kaname only turned his large black chair around as he held a glass of the 'medicated water', sipping it lightly. He pulled it from his lips sitting it upon a coaster

as he looked up to Zero with a straight face. "You have no concern with Yuuki any longer. As I have told you I will now be protecting her as a lover. Do you understand what

this means? She has chosen me. Not you, Kiriyuu-kun." He stood and moved to look out the window with his hands crossed before himself. "I am still allowing you to live

because you, Zero, Own a small place within her heart. If that were not so... You would not be taking in even the scent of air, as you are now." He looked to him over his shoulder.

"I am in no means out to hurt her. Do you not grasp the fact that I love her? Or.... Is there more then jealousy behind this? Are you possibly angry with the fact that she chose myself?

Maybe if you had confessed your feelings.... Hmm... That wouldn't have worked.. You're too lost to even acknowledge how she truly feels. Hmph! Do you think you're even deserving of

her? You even hate yourself, how can you love another person..?" He turned his attention back to the window as he smiled, closing his eyes. "Yuuki is the most beautiful person, worthy of all

and more. Neither of us are truly worthy of her, But I would be damned if I let you ruin her whole being." He turned and glared to Zero.

Zero's eyes turned that red color of bloodlust as he dug his now sharpened nails into his hand, withdrawing blood which began to slowly pour down his fingertips, The blood from

his right hand oddly materializing and becoming a large red bladed dagger. He looked to it slightly shocked before he looked back to Kaname. Hate and utter anger within his red hues. He decided to

make use of his new power as he took full charge ahead and held the dagger above his head, It began sparking, red. He brought it down as Kaname caught his wrist with his own hands and pushed him

back then rushed forward grabbing his neck as he had a good while before. "Have you not learned the first time? I still am more powerful then you. For you only have the blood of myself and Shizuka

running through your veins. My powers are from such, Your powers... Are not even half developed yet. I would refrain from even trying to use any of them for a good while yet. For if you do, your body

will weaken, leaving you more then vulnerable to death, it may even kill you in it's own self." He smirked and leaned to lick his cheek. "Besides, It's worse if you haven't eaten today. Maybe you should take

better care of yourself, Zero-kun. Yuuki would be more then worried had she known the whole situation.

He snapped at Kaname as he moved the sparking dagger to Kaname's neck. "I refuse to drink another drop of your blood. The visions I have been having... What are they?!"

"Hmm." Kaname smiled. "You know full well what and who they are!" He moved to push Zero up the wall, slightly tightening his grip upon Kaname's throat, his powers making him weak and the lack of oxygen

had made his grip on the dagger weaken as he lowered his hand, the dagger evaporated, the red haze being suctioned into his skin, His nails now digging into Kaname's hand.

Kaname released his grip, letting Zero fall to the ground. "As far as my actions or intentions towards Yuuki, I have nothing more then the desired to provide the utmost protection and love for her.

As for you..... I have already said my peace, If you change your mind, I may forgive you and allow you another bit of ecstasy." He straightened his hair and clothing as he kept his eyes upon Zero.

"Ruka, Shouldn't your presence be else where?"

Ruka winced silently and stepped in the door. "Gomen, Kaname-sama, I was only worried for your sake. I only wished to be of assistance if I was needed."

She bowed before Kaname and Zero as she turned and walked out the door.

Kaname snapped his fingers. "Seiren, Please attend to our guest and see to it he is given a pack of food as well as a glass and a tablet for the road."

Seiren only bowed and leaned down, reluctantly, as she helped Zero up and fixed his clothing and hair quickly. Zero pushed her away and Kaname gave her permission to leave the man alone.

She bowed again and backed off once more into the shadows. Zero pushed his way past Kaname, turning to glare at the pureblood. "If you hurt her in anyway, I promise... I will kill you...."

He turned and walked out the door, leaving the scene.

As he was leaving the vampire wiped the blood driping from the corners of his mouth as he slammed the same fist into a tree as passing, leaving a hole clear through the trunk.

The few scratches which marked his hand had disappeared within seconds of withdrawing his hand from the bark. He simply continued onward for the sun dorms as he contemplated

his next actions. Obviously his plan to force Kaname to make his plans vocal was more then just a failure, it was a total waste of time. There has to be a way to get his intentions known.

Easy or not. It would take time to think and plan and that was exactly what he, Zero, had planned to do.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

YAY! Chapter five ending, I'm growing more excited to find out what's happening towards the end.. If there is one! I can say I have seen up to episode eight and had planned to stick

with the real story in most of this, Though it seems that has been long forgotten. ^-^! The story has now taken a life of it's own!!!!!! I dun think I'm writing it alone any longer. D:

On another note, R+R It makes me wanna show more of my time absorbing work which keeps you coming, Ne? Right?! RIGHT?!?!?!

PS: Sorry for such a short chapter!!!!! ,

Kehehe, Love yas,

~Lunarstar

Ruka: Hmph, least we're in this one.

Aidou: Such.... Small... Parts...

Shiki: Hmmmm.......

Kaname: Heh, Zero honestly needs to think before acting..

Ichijo: Seems as though things are heating up a bit.

Rima: I hope that you go back to being yourself, you're starting to annoy me, Shiki-kun.

Shiki: Mmmmmmmmmm.... -Seemingly ignoring her.-

Me: Alright peeps. Listen up, You keep complaining about said parts and I will have to feed you to my brother, No, he is not a vampire

though I think he wouldn't mind fried immortal.

Ruka: -Gasps- YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

Me: -Smirk- Oh? I wouldn't?! TRY ME! -Hovers over her.-

Ruka: Hmph! -Crosses arms.- You are very unintimidating!

Me: Good, I like being the type who does unexpected things.

Kaname: Do I have to be the one who always asks to go onward? -Holds hand to forehead.- Mmm..

Me: Iie, I believe we're ready. -Glaring to Ruka.-


	6. Dreams and Schemes!

Same as always, Loving disclaimer, Nothing's mine Cept the chips on my desk and the storyline with the small charrie Kero, Nuriko!  
++Side note!-- This chapter had and probably HAS many mistakes. I was being nagged at to get it up and it was about 3 am when I had began writing it! Lol!  
So I am hoping to review it over the next day or two  
and hopefully fix them! Thanks to those of you whom have been taking the time to read my drabbles and I hope that you will continue to do so! ^_^ Konbonwa!++  
*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Yuuki sighed as she stood and tilted her head with her hands upon her hips. She frowned and looked to the doorway in which Zero had taken his leave through

only about an hour and a half ago. This worried the girl. It never takes more then thirty minutes to run for food. Her eyes widened at the possibilities which ran

through the mind of the brunette. Maybe he had gone for food. Ne? That would be horrible... Especially if he had chosen blood over tablets. That thought made

the young one wince on the inside. Not only at the thought of possible discovery of the vampire legends being true, But the idea that Zero would feed on another..

Know his or her thoughts.. His or her dreams... Secrets.. The same way he had with Yuuki. She definitely didn't want this. Yet she knew deep down that Zero would

never do such a thing. It wasn't his nature... Not only that, but he barely even tolerated feeding from Yuuki herself. She frowned and sat on the edge of her bed.

Yori moved to sit beside her. "Yuuki-chan.. Daijobu? Anything I can help you with?" She frowned. Obviously concerned with Yuuki's well being. Yuuki

only half smiled at her friend. "Iie, I'm alright. No need to worry." Yori sensed the falseness within her friends tone and looked to the door. "Zero-kun has been

gone for a good bit. No? Was it only food he was fetching?" She looked to Yuuki for confirmation and when she received it she stood and smiled genuinely. "I

will go to the cafeteria and see if he is alright, Alright?" Yuuki blinked and tilted her head now attempting to stand once more. "No, Yori.. You don't have to do

that." Yori gently pushed Yuuki back to a sitting position on the bed. "You're right, I don't... But Yuuki needs food... And she obviously needs Zero. " Yori smirked.

Yuuki shook her head. "I--- I DON'T need Zero!!!!" Yori only giggled and turned to leave. "I will be back and with the two things. Ja, matte na."

Yuuki sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and closed her eyes slowly.

Soon after she began drifting.. To an area unknown to herself. She glanced around. A voice and a light in the distance. She tilted her head in curiosity as she stood.

"Ano... H--hello? Who.... Whose there? C-can you hear me?" She frowned and looked around as she heard the sound of laughter fill the room... Slowly all light was

dimming and all that was left at the end was a large light... She began trying to follow the light.. Something about the voice seemed so familiar... Yet so strange at the

same time. Laughter rang once again through her ears as she looked back behind herself..... Large and dark.... Another shadowed light.... This one... More... Sinister?

She looked between the two and decided to try and follow the white light..... Noting it was moving.. Her eyes grew large as she reached out. "Wait!! Please?!? Who are

you? What are you?" She continued for it though both began to spin. Faster and faster as she too began to mimic the lights.. Trying to keep her eyes upon the white one.

Running out of breath she stopped and fell to her knees. "I-- I'm all alone...." The voice stopped it's soft laughter. "You, Are not alone. You have plenty of friends and

family. People all around who love you." Another dark, Dismal voice began speaking. " Hmph! You don't believe that... Do you?! Everyone only pretends to be your friend..

Really... They all hate you... Your peers... Like Yori. They all only get close to you and gain your trust so that they can break through and get what they really want... Close to

the night class... To Kaname. Not like you care though, right??" Evil laughter followed the voice. The soft, milky voice spoke once more. "Yuuki... Believe in yourself..

Your friends. Do not let others take advantage of you. Let your heart open and your mind soar, No matter what happens... What is to come, Your friends will always be

with you through it all..... Thick and thin... Good and bad... Your true friends don't care who you were.... But only of who you are. " She instantly perked. "Y--You

know of my past?! Of my parents and my life before the attack?" She called out to the voice, now standing. The voice only replied softly. "I do not, Even if I did

it is only you who can uncover the true you..... You're the one whom has the answers. You just have to unlock your heart... And mind. Then.. And only then.. Will you

know the REAL Yuuki." The lights both slowly began to move away from Yuuki. "Wait... I... How can I do that." The voice seemed a bit different... Very slightly harsher.

"Believe in yourself." The two lights merged and stood still... now giving off an aura of a grayish pink. Yuuki continued her pursuit of the light. "But... How?!"

The lights rammed into the girls body and she jumped... Now looking up into Zero's eyes. "Yuuki... Are you alright" He arched a brow.

Yuuki nodded a bit and rubbed her eyes. Her right hand moving over her heart. "Ano... H-Hai, Just a nightmare I guess." She frowned and looked back

up to the man. "Zero, What happened to you? You were gone.. So long." He blinked and tilted his head. "I had passed out..... I guess it was from fatigue and Yori here..."

He smirked looking to Yuuki's room mate. "...Yori found me and said you looked on the brink of tears." He teased in a friendly manner. Yuuki narrowed her eyes. "That

is so not true." Yori giggled. "Don't let her fool you. I.. Have to get to class... I will let Sensei know that you're here taking care of sick Yuuki-chan and that you will

both be absent for the time being. Though I would recommend that the BOTH of you get some sleep... Zero-kun, You may sleep in my bed if you wish, To be with Yuuki-chan

that is... But please.. Rest." She smiled at the two before opening the door and leaving before closing it behind herself.

Zero blinked and tilted her head as he looked to Yuuki. "Yori is so quiet during class... Who would've though she was so....."

".. Spontaneous?" Yuuki smiled and gently giggled. Zero snickered and nodded before retaining that cool attitude and looking to the girl. "Hey.... She's gone... You can't lie to me

forever.. What happened?" Yuuki blinked and looked to him. "I.... I'm not lying Zero.. Honestly... It really was a dream. No crossed fingers or artificial smiles. Just.... A mental picture."

She smiled.... That was what the blood was too though, Right? Just her mind playing tricks on her..... So in truth she wasn't ever really lying to Zero in that department. Though she needed to

find a way to uncover her past.... With.. Or without Kaname's help.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Yay! Chapter 5!!!!! Alright... This one isn't all that great...... Could've more then likely been better.

PLEASE R&R WITH FEEDBACK!!! I can't ever stress how important this is for all readers alike!

I would also like to take the time to say MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!! I hope that everyone has a large wonderful

holiday... Warm... And filled with peace. ^_^ I would also like to say that As soon as I finish with 10 that is

when the next part of the story will be up. Eh... I would also like to ask if there is anyone interested in helping me as

an editor. I have asked Animegirl74 though she is very busy and more then a little tied up. Still love you though ^_~

Anywho... Those of you who actually managed to make it this far into the story, Thanks for your support and time you

spend reading my bargle wargle..

6-10 may be slightly delayed more then I would like. Snow's making things... Very.. Cold! Mmm.. Cocoa........ *Shivers* Stay tuned. ;D

Shiki: Hmm.... Pocky?

Rima: Ugh.... Again?! Just because you add an actual word at the end means nothing.. It's still not a sentence. *Sigh*

Seriously, You're completely OoC

Ruka: I think he's always been OoC

Idou: Guys... Um.... What is... O..o..C?

Ruka/Rima: Out of Character..

Idou: *Wince* Oh..... *Blush* I-- I knew that. ,;;

Kaname: Alright... Who stole my peanut butter cookies.

Akatsuki: Um... Speaking of OoC........

Kaname: *Kawaii chibi pout* Demo...... THE COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!

All: K-Kaname-sama?

Ruka: Ano. I will buy you some cookies if you stop the sobbing. *Windows shaking as Ruka and others

cover ears.*

Kaname: Reawwy? *Sniffles* Awrwight..... *Glomps Ruka.* Yaaaay! 3

Ruka: *Twitch.* Uhhhhh.... ~ No problem..???

Rima: And to think that he is the chairman.....

Idou: Maybe that's not really Kaname-sama.

Me: OH EMM GEE!!!! STOP IT ALREADY!!! GET BACK TO WORK!! *Glare*

All: *Wince, nod, scurry off*

Kaname: *watches them scurry off* good job Luna-chan!!


End file.
